


Pleasure in the Journey

by nan



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-24
Updated: 2007-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's little rest for the weary and none for the wicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure in the Journey

Vaan didn’t seem noticed it immediately, the extra hand that touched him. He was obviously caught up in Balthier’s kisses; in the way Balthier turned his head for maximum depth, in the way he teased and licked at his lips. Basch let him keep his distraction, instead curling his fingers in Vaan’s hair, taking in the softness of it before sliding down to the nape of his neck. He let his nails scrape gently against the skin and Vaan shivered.

Finally, Balthier pulled back from the kiss, their lips parting with a wet, sucking sound that made Basch’s groin tighten. He resisted the urge to tap his hips against Vaan’s backside, not certain yet if his presence would be welcome.

Whatever expression Vaan made had Balthier staring down at him in satisfaction. “You’re certainly ready for it, aren’t you,” he said. Basch heard the fondness in his voice and he questioned once again just why Balthier would invite him into this.

Vaan fidgeted, rocking forward against Balthier. “What, like you’re not?” he asked, the grin evident in his voice. “So why don’t we skip the pleasantries and get into bed, huh?”

Balthier sighed. “You‘ve a habit of rushing things,” he said, before looking over Vaan’s shoulder, a smirk on his full lips. “Doesn’t he, Basch?”

The effect was immediate; Basch heard Vaan’s gasp before he turned wildly, pressing backwards against Balthier as he stared up at Basch, color high in his face.

“B-Basch?!” Vaan said, eyes round. “What are you doing here? W-what’s going on?!” He glanced at Balthier.

Inwardly cursing Balthier, knowing he was getting no help from that end - the amused chuckle told him so - Basch put his hand as gently as he could on Vaan’s shoulder, fingers curling toward the back of his neck.

“Vaan,” he said, not quite certain what he should say. “Would you mind terribly if I were to join you this evening?” A snort told him that Balthier thought he sounded utterly ridiculous but he kept his eyes on Vaan’s, taking in the shock, the discomfort, the spark of arousal in his eyes.

“Y-You want to... _join_ us?” Vaan repeated, the spark of arousal growing as Balthier nibbled on his ear, tongue flicking out against the lobe.

“Imagine it, Vaan,” he murmured, eyes catching Basch’s. “You caught between us. Helpless, writhing as we take our pleasure.”

Vaan shivered. “Oh yeah,” he said and, though his cheeks were still red, a grin spread on his lips. Unable to wait any longer, Basch swooped down, kissing Vaan fiercely, tongue pressing and prodding at his lips.

Vaan allowed it, mouth opening in a gasp and Basch pressed his advantage, hands moving up to frame his face. He stepped closer, kissing so forcefully that Vaan’s head was push back to rest upon Balthier’s shoulder. Basch fed Vaan his tongue, dominating the kiss. Mapping Vaan’s mouth, he didn’t relent until he heard a hitch in Vaan’s throat, a desperate sound. Basch pulled away and allowed Vaan air, eyeing his bruised lips, shiny with spit, before Basch was on him again; biting his lower lip gently and tugging at it before diving back in, tongue twining with Vaan’s.

Long fingers combed through Basch’s hair before pulling at him. _Balthier_ , he thought and followed the unspoken command, stepping closer until he was pressed tightly against Vaan. He immediately canted his hips forward, pressing his cock against Vaan’s stomach and feeling an answering hardness press against his thigh. Heat flared through him and Basch took hold of Vaan’s hips, thrusting one leg between Vaan’s and bending his knee slightly.

“Come on, Vaan; ride it.” Basch barely heard Balthier’s words, so intent was he on Vaan. Moaning, Vaan’s back arched as he broke off the kiss and threw his head back against Balthier’s shoulder, gasping for air, hips sliding back and forth against Basch’s knee. Basch brought his lips to Vaan’s neck, gnawing at the skin there before sucking on the tiny hurt, bringing the blood to the surface. He heard a muffle whimper and opened his eyes, looking up.

Balthier had turned Vaan’s face towards him, catching him in a wicked kiss. Their lips were parted just enough for Basch to see their tongues twined, sliding wetly around each other. Basch moaned at the sight, fingers digging into Vaan’s legs before lifting one, bending it at the knee. Vaan faltered, breaking his kiss with Balthier as he lost his balance.

“Wrap your leg ‘round my waist,” Basch murmured against his ear, pressing his hips against the warm hardness of Vaan’s abdomen. Vaan did so slowly, awkwardly, shifting his weight backwards against Balthier and gripping Basch’s shoulders.

“Well, if we’re all settled then,” Balthier said rather crossly, not waiting for an answer as he turned Vaan’s head back to his, resuming their kiss.

Basch held Vaan’s leg around his waist with one hand and used the other to grip hold of Vaan’s hip, holding him still as he slammed forward into the cradle of Vaan’s hips, their cocks thrusting against each other. Vaan whined loudly, jaw dropping. Balthier kept kissing his slack mouth, tongue thrusting in an imitation of sex, his hips pumping against Vaan’s backside roughly.

Basch could feel warmth, sticky and wet, spread over Vaan’s groin, and gritted his teeth. He gripped Vaan’s leg and hip, holding him still, and slammed against him, a groan rumbling deep in his throat as he came, teeth sinking into the meat of Vaan’s shoulder.

Panting, Basch rested his cheek against Vaan’s, who was still being jerked back and forth as Balthier found his own release with a low groan. Basch let Vaan’s leg slip from his grasp and heard his foot connect to the floor with a low _thump_. They stood there for a moment before Vaan pushed the both of them away.

“Wow,” he said, voice still a bit breathless. “Wow,” he repeated. “You guys, that was... _wow_.” He fingered his breeches before making a face. “I’ll be right back,” he said, heading to the washroom. “I’ve got come all over me.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like it,” Balthier called out before sitting on the bed, tugging at his clothing. “You may want to change out of those,” he told Basch, eying his breeches. “It’ll dry and then they’ll be hell to get off.”

Basch chuckled. “I see that’s happened to you once or twice,” he said, kicking off his shoes and stripping off his top.

“Once or twice,” Balthier said, smirking and Basch snorted, before deftly stripping off his breeches and, hesitating for just a moment, slipping off his undergarments. He straightened up and saw that Balthier had done the same.

They stared at each other for a moment, eying each other up and now before Balthier raised an eyebrow.

“We’ll definitely have to do this again,” he murmured, reaching out and trailing one hand down Basch’s chest, fingers catching a nipple and tweaking it gently.

Basch smiled, grabbing hold of Balthier’s hand. “You mean we‘re done already?” he said. Basch was about to add to that when the washroom door opened with a clatter and Vaan walked out, seemingly comfortable with his nudity. Basch stared at him as he walked over, eyeing that expanse of tanned flesh, the slender but muscled chest, the strong legs. _He’s beautiful_ , Basch thought, fingers inching to touch, to stroke; he ignored the guilt threatening to take over, because Vaan _was_ not a child, at least when it came to this.

“So,” Vaan said clamoring onto the bed until he was sitting in the middle of it, an uncertain grin on his face. “Now what?”

Balthier chuckled and walked over to the bed, sitting at the edge of it. Petting Vaan’s hair, he thought for a moment before smirking. “I think it’s time for round two,” he asked.

Vaan blinked and flushed red. “Round _two_?” he said. “But we, we jus- _ah_!” His protests dissolved into a moan as Balthier cupped his cock, pulling on it gently.

“Yes, but I think we can all have another go,” he said, motioning for Basch to join them. Basch did so, sitting down on the bed and leaning forward, kissing Balthier as he continued stroking Vaan.

“Hmm,” Balthier hummed as Basch pulled away. He let go of Vaan’s cock, smirking at the annoyed whine that drew out of him.

“Let’s see if we can make this a bit more enjoyable,” Balthier said, getting up to his knees. He drew Vaan up so that he was on his hands and knees facing him.

Basch ran a hand down Vaan’s back, absently counting the bumps on his spine before reaching his backside. He cupped it, massaging gently. Vaan whimpered, the noise muffled, and Basch looked up in time to see Vaan swallow Balthier’s cock. Cursing beneath his breath, Basch gripped Vaan tightly. _I have to find something to ease the way_ , he reminded himself, not wanting to hurt Vaan but desperately needing inside.

Balthier laughed breathlessly. “Here,” he said, the word dissolving into a moan. He held out a small vial; Basch took it, not caring what was in it, so long as it slicked him up good and proper.

It was difficult, pulling his hands away from Vaan to open the vial up, but Basch did so, tipping half it’s content over his fingers. He rubbed them together before pressing a kiss against Vaan’s lower back.

“Relax,” he said, pressing one finger in slowly, unrelenting, before pulling back and adding a second finger. _Slow down; this is too fast_ , he warned himself but didn’t stop until he had three fingers inside Vaan, thrusting them easily in and out of him, listening Vaan’s whimpers and whines, all muffled under Balthier’s cock.

“He looks ready,” Balthier said, eyes glittering, petting Vaan’s head. “He can take it.”

Basch pulled his fingers away from Vaan and poured the rest of the lube out over his hand. He started stroking himself, groaning. Positioning himself at Vaan’s opening, Basch started pressing forward, biting his lip to keep from ramming forward.

“Hmm, Basch is very nicely endowed,” Balthier said, hips rocking minutely against Vaan’s face. “Might like to have a taste sometime, Vaan.” The mere thought of that enflamed Basch and he shoved in entirely too fast, earning a pained protest from Vaan.

“Shh,” Balthier said, pulling out of Vaan’s mouth, leaning down. “It doesn’t hurt as bad as all that, does it?”

“N-no,” Vaan said, panting, “But…” Balthier pulled him up, arching his back sharply. Basch could see come on his chin, lips painted with it before Balthier kissed him roughly, messily. He pulled away from Vaan and smirked at his dazed expression.

Basch lay atop Vaan, blanketing his back. “Forgive me,” he murmured against Vaan’s ear. “But I promise that you will have forgotten this bit of pain by the time I’m through with you.” Vaan moaned softly and nodded, taking the tip of Balthier’s cock back into his mouth.

Basch leaned back and gripped Vaan’s hips, thrusting gently, keeping it shallow while Vaan was getting use to the stretch and burn of Basch’s cock inside of him. After a moment, he was slamming backwards to meet Bash’s thrusts and shoving forward to swallow Balthier’s cock. The pace was brutal and it wasn’t long before Balthier came, tilting his head back and groaning, gripping Vaan’s head as he pumped his seed down his throat. Vaan choked around it before swallowing, moans taking a desperate quality as Basch’s thrusts came faster. Balthier kissed him and reached out, tugging on Vaan’s cock. Vaan froze, a moan caught in his throat as he came all over Balthier’s hand.

Gritting his teeth, Basch pulled Vaan up, holding him close and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Basch slammed up into Vaan once, twice before groaning as he filled Vaan up.

They stayed like that for a moment, Basch sitting back on his heels with Vaan in his lap and Balthier resting his forehead on Vaan’s shoulder. Vaan fidgeted, nearly falling over as he crawled out of Basch’s grasp. He burrowed under the warm blanket on the bed, leaving nothing visible except for a shock of blonde hair.

Balthier raised an eyebrow. “And you want to be a sky pirate,” he said. “You don’t have the stamina for it.” From beneath the blanket, they saw motion that looked suspiciously like a shrug. Balthier shook his head and slipped in under the blanket beside Vaan, who immediately rolled over and threw an arm over his waist, pulling him closer. Chuckling, Balthier tucked Vaan’s head under his chin, petting his hair. Basch followed slowly, suddenly feeling uneasy; this felt far more intimate than hurried sex. He would never have guessed that Balthier liked to _cuddle_.

He’d waited too long though; Vaan pulled out of Balthier’s grasp and sat up, eyes wide as he stared up at him. “What are you waiting for?” he asked, reaching out for Basch, entreating. “My back’s cold.”

Basch blinked and smiled. “My apologies,” he said, sliding into bed. Vaan grinned at him, settling down beside Balthier again. Basch came up behind Vaan, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face against his hair. Vaan cuddled back against him, and Balthier pressed closer to Vaan before throwing a leg over both Vaan and Basch’s, bent at the knee to pull them even closer to him.

The three men fell asleep quickly, pressed tightly against each other in the small bedroom of the inn, the moonlight shining in from the window the only thing keeping the room from total darkness.

Some time later, Basch awoke abruptly. Nerves on fire, he looked down. Vaan looked up at him from where he sucked and licked at his chest.

“Vaan?” he said blearily, mind still foggy from sleep even as his body responded, cradling Vaan’s head to himself. “What…?”

Vaan pulled away and grinned. “Who’s up for round three?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at Balthier. “I’ll show you who has stamina!”

Balthier shook his head, taking in Basch’s tired expression. “I suppose there really is no rest for the weary,” he said, leaning over Vaan and pressing his lips against Basch’s.


End file.
